


A little inconvenience

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Jace Wayland, Cute, Ducks, Funny, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Revenge, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Alec is working when something distracted him...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	A little inconvenience

Alec was sitting in his office, reading the reports and writing a report for the Clave. Everyone else was on patrol, and on the last day of the year the demons multiplied like mushrooms after the rain. And the Shadowhunters had work to do.

Alec hoped to get home before midnight to celebrate New Year´s Eve with Magnus. He was busy when a spider suddenly ran across the monitor. Alec noticed the movement and looked at his laptop. There was a huge spider running across the screen. Alec froze, a muffled scream coming from his throat. He huddled with a chair against the wall and watched in horror as the disgusting thing marched across the monitor.

Jace, Izzy, and Clary burst into the office in full armor with daggers, a blade, and a whip. "What's going on?" Jace asked carefully, ready to defend his parabatai. And he looked around the office for danger .. "Sp... Sp ... Spider ... Giant."

"Are you serious?" Jace asked, amused. "Yeah, he ran across my screen."

"By the Angel,"Jace rolled his eyes

"You are the one who has to talk," Alec rolled his eyes.

When Magnus learned about the spider incident, he immediately hurried to the Institute to comfort his boyfriend. And in revenge he conjured a duck that followed Jace wherever he moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it happened to me on New Year´s Eve. I was chatting with some friends when suddenly huge spider was ran over my screen


End file.
